


Eternity With You

by yisowu



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: Human! Jeno, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Murder, Vampire! Jaemim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisowu/pseuds/yisowu
Summary: Call it selfish, call it greed, call it love, but Jaemin could not bear to think of eternity without his love. He wanted to share the ends of empires and eras with him. He wanted a life with him. He wanted… to turn him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	Eternity With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #00191

“A creature of the night. A vile bloodsucker. An evil, scary monster.” Jeno couldn’t help but snort at all those names, especially when a “creature of the night” was standing before him, biting his lips, furrowed brows, three plushies laying out before him,-a brown bunny with a flower dress, a black bear, and a little dog-, debating over something Jeno could only guess which he likes the most.

Jeno’s love for animals, for helping people, for flowers, and ancient cultures, was a total 180° turn to Jaemin’s love for cute things -including Jeno-, and sweets.

“Baby,” Jaemin suddenly said, eyes never leaving his stuffed dolls, “come here.”  
Jeno looked up from his book, to find the funniest scene. Jaemin was actually having a dilemma about his plushies, he was actually debating over something only Jaemin knew. Jeno did his best to not laugh, but it was futile.  
“Jaemin- are you a- what are you doing?” he said between giggles.  
“Babe, this is serious!” he whined.

‘Yeah right,’ Jeno thought, ‘such a scary monster.’

-•-

The whole vampires burn in sunlight was such a lie. Yes, it is kinda uncomfortable. Yet, there’s nothing better than just laying down under a tree’s shade, and have the prettiest boy curled up to you. Feeling the cool, March breeze danced through them, smelling the sweet scent of nearby flowers, and feeling Jeno’s sweet love.

He was sound asleep, chest rising and falling slowly, eyelashes tickling Jaemin’s neck, warm lips pressed to his collarbone.

Jaemin really couldn’t be happier.

This human made him, in his 385 years of life, the happiest he’s ever been. Yet, Jeno’s human, he’ll die eventually, he’ll leave Jaemin with nothing, but the sweet memory of him.

Call it selfish, call it greed, call it love, but Jaemin could not bear to think of eternity without his love. He wanted to share the ends of empires and eras with him. He wanted a life with him. He wanted… to turn him.

He would teach him to control his cravings, teach him how to use his powers, teach him everything there is to being a vampire, if it meant being with him.

Jaemin knew perfectly how to control his hunger, he would eat old rats or old horses that were too tired to ride more. But sometimes… his thoughts were captivated by the wonder of how Jeno’s blood taste. He has never taken a bite out of his boyfriend, he was too scared to hurt his pretty boy, yet all his mind said was ‘A taste won’t hurt.’.

He knew it was selfish to want to taste him… but deep inside, he didn’t just think about taking a taste, he thought about turning him. Of spending eternity with the love of his life.

Even now, as Jeno slept soundly on him, looking so innocent and pretty, he wanted it so badly.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when Jeno squirmed a bit, and with the most innocent eyes, looked up to him, eyelashes fluttering.

“Why are you staring, Jaemin?” he asked—with the cutest voice possible, it took everything Jaemin had in himself to not combust— still with heavy sleep voice.  
“You look too cute when you sleep, puppy.” Jaemin giggled.  
Jeno scrunched his nose, in slight annoyance, but still smiled. “I told you to stop calling me puppy!”, he whined.  
“How can I? You’re too cute!”

-•-

Jeno was… troubled. He kept thinking… what if… no, it could never happen. Jaemin would refuse immediately. The constant turmoil of such… greedy desire… danced around his head. He couldn’t focus on anything else, less alone on his friend Donghyuck screeching about something.

“Lee Jeno! Are you even listening to me?” He screamed, making Donghyuck’s maids turn their heads at them.  
“Huh? What did you say?”  
Donghyuck groaned, incredulous.  
“Mark! His parents are hosting a grand dance party and he asked me if I would accompany him,” he sighed dreamily, “isn’t he such a gentleman?”  
“Yeah… of course.” Jeno said sarcastically.  
“Oh come on, Jeno, not all of us have a devilish looking man, not to mention filthy rich, to fulfill our need.”

Jeno dares to blush. Every time any of his friends mention Jaemin, he gets too flustered. He could dissect bodies, he could be stenches by the smell of corpses, and be unbothered, but the moment they mention his boyfriend, he turns into a babbling mess.

And Donghyuck, God damn his soul, knew this perfectly. Always mentioning him just so he could see the usually calm Jeno, turn into a school girl.

“As I was saying,” Donghyuck continued, “you must come to this party! You must! It’ll be so fun, the Lee Family always hold the greatest of balls, besides, I’m sure they have invited that handsome boyfriend of yours.”  
Jeno scratched his head, still flustered as ever. “I don’t know Hyuckie… Jaemin loves social gatherings yes, but he and the Lee Family… they’ve had their differences. They don’t get along that well.”

That is… partially true. Jaemin and the Lee Family have had some disputes, though… the real reason is, vampires and vampire hunters aren’t known… to get along well. But he couldn’t tell Donghyuck that Jaemin was a vampire and that his crush’s family is out to kill him.

“Ugh, Nono,” Donghyuck whined, signaling a maid to refill his cup with tea, she did so quietly and without eye contact, he didn’t even say thank you, “just attend, please? For your best friend?”  
“I’ll… think about it.”

-•-

Jeno did think about something, alright. It just wasn’t the ball that was on his mind. Thoughts of Jaemin’s fangs sinking into his neck, lips pressed too, the pain it’ll bring, yet the enormous satisfaction of knowing they’ll spend eternity together. Jaemin’s ragged breath as he feeds himself… No. Jeno knew this was wrong. It was wrong to desire this.

Was it really? Was it really wrong to want, to need to live for eternity with him? To be curious of how it’d feel like?

“Mr. Lee,” the voice of his professor brought him back to reality, “cause of death?”

Right, the corpse. Studying forensic pathology, this was just another day for him. Dissecting corpses, and figuring out how they passed. The usual.

“Yes,” he took one last look at the motionless body, “it was a homicide.”  
“Why so? The body was found hanged, with a suicide note in her pockets.”  
“The rope marks are in the lower part of the neck, if she were to die hanged, the rope marks would be at the top of the neck. Someone, shorter than her, strangled her to death, then hung her.”  
“And the suicide note?”  
“The handwriting is clearly not hers, in her actual notes, it’s more careless and ineligible. This handwriting is beautiful.”

The professor chuckled. “Well done, Jeno. Once you graduate, you’ll make a fine forensic doctor. You are dismissed.”

Jeno smiled with pride. Jaemin would be so proud of him.

Forensic pathologist isn’t really what Jeno wants to dedicate his life to. What Jeno really wants, and has always wanted, was to be a veterinarian.

Oh the thought of healing animals, helping them live comfortably and healthily. Such thoughts brought joy to him.

He would be a veterinarian… if it weren’t for his allergies to animals.

Such a curse, really. To love animals, but to be allergic to them. Such irony.

With his head held high, he left the classroom, humming softly, thinking about his deepest, darkest desires.

-•-

“Hey, babe?” Jaemin suddenly called from his study, close to the drawing room, where Jeno was reading.  
He peeked up from his book, a smile unconsciously smearing across his face.  
“Yes, Jaemin?” Jeno said in an uncharacteristic why voice. He always got flustered when Jaemin called him pet names.  
“Would you be a dear and hear me out?”

With a shy smile, he made his way over, flustered steps, immediately hugging him from where he was sitting.

“What is it?” He said cheerfully.  
“Have you ever thought of me converting you?”

Fuck. He hadn’t thought he would be this direct. Eyes wide, and mouth agape, at the mention of the thought that has been clouding his mind lately. How would he respond to that? “Oh yeah, I literally have not been able to concentrate because of that”?

With an embarrassed smile, and a facade, he stuttered, “W-Why are y-you ask-asking?”  
“Because I have.” He spun on his chair, eyes meeting straight on, reaching for his hands, holding them so tightly.  
“Jeno-ah, I… I want to spend eternity with you. Ever since I saw you awkwardly smile, fumbling with your words. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, eternity suddenly seems too short.”

“I…” he didn’t know how to respond. Cheeks on fire, eyes wide, his heart seemed to fly and dance. How could he respond to this?

“I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have brought this upon so suddenly, I really am sorry, but, I just couldn’t keep it inside me anymore.”  
“Wait, Jaemin-ah,” Jeno said, squeezing his hands back, “I… have thought of this too.”  
“...you have?” He looked so shocked, something unusual on him, it made Jeno giggle on the inside.  
“Will it hurt?”

His cheeks immediately scorched, avoiding Jaemin’s gaze. How could he say that? God, he really embarrassed himself in front of him. Taking a few steps back, unconsciously trying to run away, but being unable to due to Jaemin’s strong grip.

“It,” he sighed, “it will. Though, only for a second, you’ll become numb to it in seconds.”  
“Is this your first time converting someone?”  
Jaemin nodded, “Though, I’ve my parents do it. I know what to do,” he smiled, Jeno’s eyes seemed to dazzle, “trust me.”  
“Jaemin, I will always trust you.” He said quickly.

Things fell into this state of awkwardness. Jaemin got too excited and blurted our their desire, Jeno shyly accepted it, and now they didn’t know what to do.

Great.

“So..”, Jeno broke the silence. “When?”  
Jaemin awkwardly giggled. “I mean, do you want it to be romantic? It’s basically a marriage.”  
You could actually cook something on Jeno’s cheeks with how hot they were.  
“I mean,” Jeno blurted out, “I want whatever you want.”  
He smiled, “Great. Tonight, on our spot. You know what to wear.” He winked, playfully hit his shoulder.

-•-  
Oh, he knew what to wear alright. He fucking knew what to wear. That little shit.

Black striped suit trousers, white dress shirt, black dress shoes, black vest, a black beret. The outfit Jaemin had designed for him, and insisted every day for him to wear it.

Jeno always refused since he wasn’t used to wearing such fancy things, and didn’t want Jaemin spending on him. He perfectly knew such thing wasn’t much to Jaemin, but the thought of money being spent on himself, made Jeno feel guilty.

Alas, Jaemin went behind his back, and bought the outfit for him. The look of triumph on Jaemin’s face was priceless, so proud of himself for making his boyfriend look so pretty and handsome. Jeno was too flustered to ever put it on, until today.

Jaemin was right, he did look devilishly handsome. The suit made him look sharp and mature, an air to him that didn’t make him seem like a student. He truly seemed like a forensic doctor. He unconsciously smiled when he saw himself in the mirror.

Their spot was the tree in Jaemin’s —massive— garden. With lavenders surrounding it, and the calming sound of water of the nearby fountain running. They often curled up, read a book, or even napped there.

Tonight, it had a completely different aura. Instead of the usual calming sense it radiated, it exerted passion and… excitement. Though, the fear was tangible. Would it hurt? What would happen afterwards? What would change? He pushed away all those intrusive thoughts, with the reassurance that after this, Jaemin and him will be forever.

“Hey.” Jeno jumped, losing balance, and falling into the lavenders. He had been too immersed in thought to notice Jaemin behind him.  
“You scared the living daylights out of me, Na Jaemin!” He whines, now with a red face, covering his face.  
“You’re too cute, Jeno!” Jaemin giggled, squatting down to help him up, patting his clothes, shaking dirt and grass away. He sat under the tree, patting his lap.  
“Come here, baby.”

“No way!” Jeno whined, face red as a beet, lips in a cute pout. Yet, he still went and sat on his lap. He hid his face in his hands, whining about how this was so embarrassing.  
“Jeno, how come you’re so embarrassed?” Jaemin laughed, “We’ve done much-“  
“Shut up!” Jeno whined, cutely stomping his feet, and wiggling on Jaemin’s lap.  
Jaemin laughed and pinched Jeno’s cheeks, before putting a sweet kiss on his temple.  
“You really are too cute.” He whispered, lips still pressed to his temple. He took Jeno’s hands in his, slowly and gently rubbing his knuckles. He sighed heavily. The glint of mischievousness and playfulness were quickly transformed into anxiousness and worry.

“Are you ready?” Jaemin whispered, voice sweet yet worried.  
“I…” Jeno responded “don’t know.” He chuckled. “But it doesn’t matter, Nana. No matter what happens, I’ll be happy. If… something wrong happens, I’ll be happy to have known you and spent the last of my days with you. If it goes as planned, then I’m extremely happy to spend the rest of eternity with the love of my life.”  
Jaemin laughed, softly and shocked, a wave of extreme love and adoration hitting him. A wave he was constantly indulged in.  
“You really are something, Jeno.”

Jeno smiled, eyes turning into those crescents that Jaemin so extremely loved. He carefully presented his neck to Jaemin, and got impossibly closer to him.  
“Are you sure-“  
“Jaemin, I’ve never been more sure of something.”

Pain. That was the first thing Jeno felt the moment Jaemin sunk his teeth. Not an ‘acid’ pain, like those burning pain sensations. More like, ‘pressing down on a bruise’ type of pain, just timed by a million. He flinched, yelping so quietly, even the wind didn’t hear it. Jaemin did hear it though. He murmured sorry, teeth still in his neck.

Then game pure bliss and happiness. He sighed happily, as if though he just smelled the best fragrance to have ever been made. He relaxed in Jaemin’s hold, like water moulding itself to anything that contains it. It felt… good. Nice, amazing. Like cuddling on a cold December night, in front of a fireplace. Like a hot soup during a cold. Like… relief. Like love.

He hadn’t noticed Jaemin removed his teeth, and was pressing his own hand with a cut.  
“Drink.” Jaemin sweetly said, “You need to drink the blood from the vampire who’s converting you to finish-“  
Jeno didn’t let him finish. After he came back to his senses, he felt so desperately thirsty. The need to be quenched flooded his mind. He drank from his hand like a mad man. Groaning as he did so, breathing becoming erratic.

“Take it slow, baby.” Jaemin gently commanded, “I’m not going anywhere. No one’s hurrying you.”  
Jeno obediently did so. Savouring each gulp of blood, letting it fill his palate, and travel down his throat. Letting it finish his thirst.

Letting him… be eternal.

-•-

The healing process was not easy. He was often sick and starving, frequently losing his balance and losing interest in things he used to enjoy. Then came the new profound strength. He could run faster, lift heavier things, and didn’t need sleep.

It was a difficult process. Yet Jaemin was there, thought it all. He held him, told him how proud he was of him, and how much he loved him.

He no longer needed to take medicine, as he never fell ill. He didn’t need to eat much food, as little portions were enough.

He… was no longer allergic to animals. He discovered this amazing fact when a dog accidentally bumped into him while coming back from university. He waited for the itchiness in his eyes, and for his throat to close. Yet it never came. He then went to a pet shelter, and tried to pet every animal in the building. He was perfectly fine.

The following morning he adopted three kittens and two puppies. The kittens were named Bongsik, Seol, and Nal. The puppies were named Hae and Byeol.

Much like a puppy, Jeno begged Jaemin to convert them, so they could live eternally with them. Jaemin didn’t want to give in, since the practice of turning animals into vampires was used for much darker purposes in the past, but he gave in eventually, wanting the love of his life to be happy.

As soon as Jeno graduated from medical school, he then studied veterinary, his lifelong dream to heal all animals finally becoming true.

He didn’t know that when he met Jaemin unexpectedly, such happiness would’ve been brought upon him.

Such a great life, a life… of love.


End file.
